A vehicle may need to send and receive data by multiple wireless links. For example, a vehicle may need to receive global positioning signals from a satellite to provide a user, e.g., driver of a vehicle, with navigation information. Further, a vehicle may need to receive broadcast channels from a radio station to provide a user with access to radio stations.
Additionally, a vehicle may need to provide a user of the vehicle with situational awareness by video feeds. These video feeds may be recorded by cameras and displayed on a cabin display of the vehicle.